The present invention relates to a respirator mask and more specifically to a respirator mask that has a single strap with a head harness.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved respirator mask, which provides for an improved method of use for face respirator users. The benefits of the present invention are an improved ease of use of the mask as well as improved safety for the user.
Traditionally, respirators, including disposable respirators, utilize two straps to secure the mask to the user""s face. Both the donning and removal of a mask with two straps is cumbersome and can be uncomfortable, but is an accepted part of the difficulty in wearing a respirator. In addition, occasionally users will not bother to use the second strap resulting in the misuse of the respirator and possibly subjecting the user to reduced protection from a respirator that is designed to fit properly with two straps. To reduce the strap arrangement to a single strap would make the wearing of a respirator significantly easier, and also eliminate the potential for misuse.
It is generally acknowledged that the pressure that is applied by straps to hold the respirator against the face provides a better fit if that pressure is distributed over a wider area. The current invention accomplishes this with a single strap by providing a novel, pressure distributing elastic portion that is integrally molded into the mask. The strap is attached to this elastic portion. A series of ridges are molded into the thermoplastic edge of the respirator by heat, pressure and cooling in order to create the portion that has the practical effect of a piece of elastic. The elastic portion, which is generally triangular in configuration (due to its purpose of transmitting a narrow force to a wider one,) can be stretched with tension and can then return to its original shape.
The use of a single strap for the respirator creates a practical problem because of the tendency for the strap to not sit stably on the crown of the head. There is a tendency for it to either slip off the top of the head or slip down to the back of the neck. This is generally not a problem with masks having two straps. In order to remedy this problem the present invention uses a head harness that is integrated into the strap system to effectively broaden the support from a relatively narrow element to one that is several inches across. As a specific example, a width of approximately 2 to 3 inches or more for the harness has been found to be appropriate. The harness may be attached to the strap by injection molding a plastic harness directly around the elastic strap by proper molding techniques. The strap may be adjustable using the harness as a frictional member.
A clearer understanding of the invention will be had with reference to the following description and drawings wherein